Why
by Kurmoi
Summary: Oneshots on various Dead or Alive characters describing why they fight. Leifang chapter up.
1. Kasumi

Hi, guys! Long time no... write! Sorry about that...

Hope everyone had a great Christmas/holiday and you have a good new year!

Oh, and also hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

_Whoosh._

Just missed her. A centimetre either side and it would have hit her. They would have caught her, for sure. And yet, she didn't care as much as she might have before. A hair-ribbon seemed like such a small sacrifice in the game of life she was currently ensnared in.

And yet, in a few seconds, they had gone, as quickly as they had come. Perhaps hiding in shrubs until she fatally let her guard down. Perhaps they had truly retired… for now. She was still on alert. She _had _to be. Her life depended on it.

Hayate. The reason behind this madness. She had been young and naïve back then, wanting Hayate to come back, everything to be the same as it had been... she had been foolish. Still young now, but naïve no longer. Her brother and her clan were hunting her; it was becoming a near-daily routine for her to kill her own brethren. No, one could call Kasumi many things; yet naïve was not one of them.

She longed to be that young girl again. That young girl with a dream, her hopes for the future. But she knew it was never to be.

A single tear dripped down her cheek, surprising her. Funny, she had thought she was past shedding tears over Hayate; that dream that she could never obtain. She wanted him back. She wanted things to be the same.

She wanted the impossible, and she knew it.

The surprising tears were distracting. Distracting her from what she should have been worried, the great game of life, the rustle of bushes behind, the sense of impending doom.

The way of the shinobi was harsh. For those that were destined to follow the path, it would not only be dreams that would be extinguished.


	2. Hayate

Hey again, guys! I'm changing this around a little and doing every character, though it'll obviously take me a bit longer...

Enjoy the (very short) chapter and I hope you're all playing DOA4, if you have it!

* * *

Sometimes it happened. During everyday routine; there was no specific time or place, it just happened. Without warning, he would be thrust back into that time in Germany; that emptiness, that confusion, that pain of remembering nothing.

The occurrences were becoming less and less, but that did not make them any less frightening. They only lasted short periods of time, yet the memories and emotions that they unearthed lingered, a constant reminder that one's past could never beerased, even if forgotten.

_Run, run, jump. Run like the wind, Hayate, run for your life. Enjoy the exhilarating rush, Hayate, that dangerous rush, because it could be the last time you do._

There was something familiar about fighting. Something familiar that he knew and could never forget. Something there; he didn't know what it was, but it was there and stretching its hands out towards him.

And for that reason, he fought. Revenge was only part of it. Fighting helped him find out about himself, what he was capable of. It gave him a purpose; a reason to exist, a reason he needed now more than ever.

He needed that reason, and he wasn't willing to let it go.

The smallest smirk graced his lips as the arrow flew, straight and true. A perfect shot. Truth be told, he hadn't expected it to be.

Hayate would give anything to know himself again.


	3. Leifang

God, this is short. Forgive me. XD

* * *

Leifang wasn't a girl to be taken lightly. She could look after herself better than the average female, something she was secretly rather proud of. She didn't need any help from anybody; least of all any more _men._

At least, that was what she had thought. Until _he _had stepped in. Made her look bad. Made all her hard work seem like nothing… made her sacrifices seem like dirt.

Leifang wasn't a girl to be taken lightly. She could rise to the challenge. She could prove that she was better, that she needed nobody. And she _would_.

Leifang clenched her hand into a fist. She would triumph, even (and especially) for the sake of her pride.

* * *


End file.
